


Swallow Me Down

by SpookyMiscreant



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, idk - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMiscreant/pseuds/SpookyMiscreant
Summary: Prompt: Kaaron "I'm sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes."If you want one: ( https://daddymemeyard.tumblr.com/post/163940988920/writing-prompts ) is the list and my blog!





	Swallow Me Down

Even though it was a closely guarded secret, Aaron could admit to himself that he had a thing for pretty eyes. His favorite color eyes were green. Kevin’s eyes were seaweed green, a beautiful muted color Aaron only saw when that giant finally sat the hell down. Allison’s eyes were also green but they were closer to a blue-green mint that sharpened her “don’t fuck with me” vibe. Matt’s were a breathtaking jade green with golden flecks scattered throughout.

He also really liked blue eyes. Not the cold ice of Neil’s eyes that made his gaze threatening and intense, but the deep kind that Aaron wanted to drift away in. A girl in his biochemistry class had the most dazzling deep blue eyes he’d ever seen. Unfortunately they were coupled with a vain personality.

He wasn’t that fond of brown eyes though. He’d never felt the awe that normally struck him when he looked into brown eyes. Renee had brown eyes. Aaron thought Renee was pretty and that she had pretty eyes, but he didn’t want to paint them like he did his other teammate’s eyes. Brown eyes just weren’t as nice to look at in his opinion.

Aaron felt that way up until the moment he stared into one of the Vixen’s dark dark eyes. They were so dark he felt himself spiraling down into their depths chasing their beauty like Alice chasing the rabbit. They belonged to a girl with dark dark curls that bounced joyfully around her angelic face. Everything about this girl was dark; her skin was the darkest shade of ebony he’d ever had the pleasure of seeing. Her lips were lighter than her skin, the shade closer to milk chocolate, and he found himself wetting his own as he glanced at them.

She was a walking goddess and Aaron was not prepared. He flicked his gaze back up to her bewitching eyes and found himself devoured by the inherent warmth and depth he found there.

“Are you listening to me? Cause if you have some invisible headphones in I can come back later instead of standing here talking to a brick wall.” She laughed, her nerves showing themselves in her laugh.

“I’m sorry. What did you say your name was?” Aaron found himself asking, almost subconsciously.

“Well, I didn’t. I’m Katelyn. And you’re Aaron. I need to get back to practice. I just wanted to know if you had Dan’s number so we could brainstorm some promotional stuff but she just walked in, so nevermind.” She laughed again.

“Oh sorry. I was just enraptured by your eyes. I should’ve paid better attention.” Aaron apologized before walking into the court.

As he shut the plexiglass door he saw her still standing there with a small smile on her face as she watched him. He felt her smile mirrored on his own mouth as he took up his position for drills.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Katelyn before??? I'm very anxious to hear everyone's thoughts on this!


End file.
